True Feelings
by CreatorX-501
Summary: Eren Yeager, a former high school student, is going through some hard times. Just after his parents past away, his only friend Armin is moving to another place, leaving Eren alone to grieve his lost. When a girl comes up to him and asked him out. A new hope is lighten in his heart. But when that girl comes to put out the started flame, things take a tragic and unexpected turn.
1. Dare

**Authors Note: I have no idea where I got the idea to start this story, it just came out of nowhere. Maybe because I wanted to make Eren suffer… I don't know why.**

 **Shippings: Jean x Mikasa (don't support it but it fits for the story)**

 **Eren x Mikasa (do support, 100%, my OTP since the beginning)**

* * *

Eren Yeager, a 15 year old high school student, is still resting after crying himself to sleep the night before. Being Monday, he was too lazy to even wake up in the morning to go to school. His parents have just past away 3 days ago leaving him with a close friend of his parent named Mr. Hannes.

Although he drank from time to time, he still cared for Eren deeply and made a promise to them before they died that if anything was to happen them they'll trust him that he will be there for Eren.

To make matters worse, around the same time, his close and only friend Armin was also leaving. Not by dying but leaving to another home far away where he needed to change schools. This happen a day before the funeral leaving Eren to grieve alone. Although Mr. Hannes and other friends at his parents came with him, it didn't feel the same.

Mr. Hannes then when to his room to wake him up since it was getting late for Eren to go to school. He knocked on his door. "Eren?" He asked, not getting a response. "Come on, it's getting late for school." He said again.

After a moment of not hearing a response, he open the door and approached Eren who was lying his side on the bed, his sheets over his head. He sighed then, giving Eren a nudge on his shoulder. "Eren wake up you need to go to school." Eren didn't sture. "Come on Eren, you can't hide in your room all the time." He said then.

After the funeral was over and when they went home, Eren locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. Not wanting to speak with anyone which worried Hannes a bit, but he gave Eren his space for the time being.

"Eren, get up, you don't want to fall behind in school. Your parents wouldn't want that." Hannes said sadly. "What's the point… there dead." Eren responded grumbling under the covers. "Eren that is no way to talk about your parents like that. Now get up and get dress so you can go to school." He grabbed the sheets and pulled it away from his face. Leaving Eren's body uncovered.

Eren grumbled at the act. He got out of bed lazily, scratching his head, his eyes closed. Once he opened them, he send a dreadful glare towards Hannes. His face was covered in tear stains and his eyes were red from crying too much. "Why now?" Eren growled, looking at Hannes. "Because Eren, you can't just dump school like that. You still have a life to live." He said.

"Now shower and get dress. I'll get breakfast ready for you." Hannes finished. Closing the door behind him as he exited the room. Eren sighed then, he didn't feel like going to school after the funeral. He hesitantly grabbed his uniform and headed towards the bathroom.

Once he finish, he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed then, his hair was still damped, thinking. What's the point... in living. If I'm going to have the same faith as my parents… death. He sighed again, he exited the bathroom and slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

Hannes has just finished making Eren a sandwich rapping it in a napkin. "Sorry Eren, but this one's for take out." Hannes said grinning. "Sure… whatever." Eren said taking the sandwich. "Now go, it's getting late for school." Hannes said looking at the clock.

Eren then got his school bag, which was in the living room, and his phone and keys. He also rapped his red scarf around his neck, since it was quiet cold outside.

Hannes waved goodbye but Eren just ignored him. As he closed the door behind him, he looked across the street. He gave a shaky sighed, seeing his old friend's house. Usually they'll walk together, but now Eren is all alone.

He also notice that his neighbor, Mikasa Ackerman, was also exiting her home. She was very popular in school and very beautiful. Eren has seen her around when they were kids and when they grew up but he didn't think anyone like her would be interested in him. Also since he never really put much importance in dating any girl at school. He shook his head and began walking to school, eating his sandwich.

When he arrived, Mikasa was close behind him. He sat in the same bench near the fountain where he and Armin will sit and wait for the bell will ring to go to class. Mikasa walked passed him and went with her friends.

They were Annie, Sasha, Historia, Reiner, and Bertolt. Also her current love interest Jean, but he was currently away on a family trip and wouldn't return until next Monday. (Hate JeanKasa shipping)

They were the most popular students in school. Another reason why Eren didn't want to go to school was because he wasn't popular, he was a loner with his loner friend Armin and regularly got bullied.

Although he does fight back constantly, he didn't feel like fighting today. So he imagined that if he starts crying in school too, they will bully him since he was powerless.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone left to their first classes. He had Annie and Historia in most of his early periods and one with Mikasa before his lunch break but he never really talked to either of them. Eren, in all his morning classes, felt too depressed to even pay attention. He was a good student but his lost made him uninterested right now.

He keeps remembering times with his parents and the fun they had together. Even the times where he regrets the things he has done in the past to make his parents angry at him. He cursed those times and wished he could have bonded with them even more.

Especially the day when they died. He never thought that that'll be the last time he'll see them alive. When he arrived home, Mr. Hannes was waiting for him in the living room. He at first he thought his mom has gone to help his father at work as she does most of the time and that she sent Hannes to check on him. But when he saw the sadness and sorrow in his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

His eyes started to get all watery. The memories were a pain to him now, it made him feel all sad and lonely. And with no one to really confess his feelings with, it made him feel even worse inside.

Eren felt like crying right there in class in front of everybody. But not wanting to make a scene, he contained his feelings, corrupting him even more. The bell finally rang for lunch. Before he managed to walk past the front door, his teacher Erwin Smith, called him in.

Erwin was actually the principal of the school but was currently covering for this class. The previous teacher left for personal reasons so until the school can find another teacher, Erwin will be substituting.

He sighed then walking towards his desk. "Yes sir?" Eren asked. Trying to make his voice seem calm. Everyone was already out of class so Erwin spoke out loud. "What's wrong Eren, you seem a little off today." Erwin said. "It's nothing." Eren responded. He didn't feel like talking about it. "Well, it doesn't seem like it's nothing. You were spaced out almost the whole class. So what's wrong Eren?" Erwin asked.

Eren sighed then, he really didn't feel like talking about it. "My… parents past away on Friday." Eren answered quietly, avoiding eye contact. Erwin eyes widen a bit but changed into sympathy. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. And sorry for your lost." Erwin said. "It's alright Erwin… it's alright." Eren said, trying to sound calm as possible.

He walked over to the door ready to exit when Erwin called out. "If you need anyone to talk too, I'm right here as your principal to assist you, got it." He thought that he wouldn't force Eren to talk, it's only been 3 days and that a lost takes a time to get by.

Eren turned around, trying to form a smile. "Yea... I know Erwin." He closed the door behind him as he exited. Erwin sighed then, taking a sip of his coffee. No wonder why he was so quiet in class.

He was always close with parents and had meet them before. They were good people, looking out for there kid. He also remembered that his close Armin also moved on Sunday. So he can understand that Eren must be feeling all glum inside.

Once at the cafeteria, Eren got his lunch lunch out from his bag and sat at his usual table. Luckily for him the bullies were not around. He sighed then, remembering that Armin isn't going to accompany him anymore. He felt like crying again. As wiped his already watery eyes with his sleeve and began eating.

Over at Mikasa's table, they were playing a little truth or dare. Since the guys had a different lunch time, it was the girls only. They'd promised that they were going to keep the truths and dares small but some had different ideas. It was Sasha's turn then.

"Sasha, I dare you eat my whole school lunch." Historia said. "Hell no, the schools food looks disgusting." Sasha commented. "It's a dare Sasha." Mikasa teased. "Alright, fine." Sasha said, taking a spoon full of the spaghetti the school provided today. She began to eat it quickly when she actually slowed down to eat it property.

"Mmm… this is actually pretty good." Sasha replied happily. "Dammit." Historia added, dares were supposed to be bad for the person doing it. Once Sasha finished, she looked over at Mikasa. "Your turn Mikasa." She stated. Sasha looked around the room when she spotted Eren.

"Alright Mikasa… I dare you to ask him out." Sasha pointed towards Eren then. Mikasa turned to see who Sasha was pointing at. She was a little surprised that it was Eren, her neighbor.

"Isn't that a little too much." Mikasa said, biting her lip. "Oh come on Mikasa, it's a dare. Also who wouldn't like to go out with you, you're beautiful. Give him a little chance to know you. He's always alone." Sasha smiled.

Mikasa smiles, she turning to glance at Eren. "If you don't, I'll tell Jean all your secrets." Sasha added. "You wouldn't dare." Mikasa responded glaring. "Oh I will." Sasha said. She, Historia, and Annie all giggled the.

"Fine." Mikasa said, feeling defeated. She got up and went to sit next Eren. As she walked she thought that she would ask him to wait for her here in the lunchroom and then think of something later. Also because he was outsider and didn't really know a lot about him.

Eren was too focused on eating that he didn't notice that Mikasa sat next to him. The next thing he didn't expect was Mikasa tapping his shoulder. Dumbfounded at here presents, he kept staring at her. Mikasa then spoke, "Meet me at here at the end of school." Mikasa said then. That left an Eren totally and utterly confused to his max.

When Mikasa came back to the table. Everybody looked so shocked that she actually did it. "Wow Mikasa, didn't expect you to actually do it." Annie pointed out. "Yeah, especially right here in school." Historia added.

Mikasa smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going do anything big. Just going to befriend him a bit. Anyways, Sasha talks serious about my secrets." Historia smiled. "Who knows…" Turning over to see Eren. "...he is good looking." Mikasa shook her head of the idea. "But don't tell the guys about this." Mikasa added quickly. They all giggle then.

Eren was just left so confused. "What the heck just happened. Did the most popular girl in school just came and asked me to wait for her. What does she want from me?" The bell suddenly rang for all students to go to class.

Awkward for Eren, that he had Mikasa in his remaining classes. He kept staring at her so confused. Mikasa never once looked over to see him again. Once the school was over, he did went over to the cafeteria to clear thing out. At the state he's in, he doesn't know what to think.

Once he got there he saw Mikasa sitting on a table alone, waiting for him. Unknown to him; Sasha, Historia, and Annie were hiding behind a wall.

They came to confirm that Mikasa will ask Eren out. Eren then sat down next to Mikasa then, all quiet. Mikasa turned to face him.

"So… ah… what do want?" Eren started, scratching his head. Mikasa smiled and said, "I want to…" Mikasa thought for a bit, thinking. "...walk home with you. Since we live close by." Eren was left confused again.

"You, want to walk home with me." Eren said. "Yes I do, come on I better get home." Mikasa got up and started walking towards the courtyard.

Eren also got up following her, thinking. "O-kay… that's all she wanted. To walk home. That's strange." As they walked Mikasa kept thinking she did the right choice, nothing to big that would make her get attached or get him interest in her.

As they left; Sasha, Historia, and Annie left there hiding place, they all looked disappointed. Historia and Sasha were more though.

"Only walking with him to her house. I expected more." Historia confessed sadly. Sasha grinned at her comment. "I'm gonna raise the stakes then." Annie raises an eyebrow then. "How high do you plan Sasha?" She asked. "Oh, just enough." Sasha answered teasing.

As Eren and Mikasa walked home. It started breezing cold air, indicating rain for tomorrow. They don't get too far until Mikasa starts shivering. She wasn't dressed properly for cold weather, only having a light sweater over here uniform.

Eren noticed this and he took off his red scarf and rapped it over Mikasa's neck. Mikasa stopped walking and turned to face Eren. She was left confused. "What's this?" She asked holding the red scarf.

"Its a scarf." Eren said. "I know that but, why give it to me?" She asked. "Well… I don't know why exactly wanted to walk home with me either but I just can't stand around seeing you freezing… Isn't it warm enough though?" He asked.

"Yes… yes it is. Thank you." She said, holding the scarf to cover her mouth. His words and action brought a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You're welcome. Let's hurry, it's getting colder by the minute." Eren said. Mikasa kept her hand on the red scarf, she doesn't know why but she likes it a lot. They both continued walking side by side. Until they stopped in front of Mikasa's house.

"Well, I don't know why exactly you wanted me to walk with you to your house. But here we are." Eren said. Mikasa nodded, thanking him. "I gotta go then, thanks for the company." He finished.

He walked off towards his house then. Mikasa thought for moment, at first she really didn't know much about Eren in the first place. But even after this little walk she learned more about him.

That he's caring and helpful. Even if he doesn't show it he thinks of others. Eren possible is much more interesting than she thought. Another cold breeze woke her from thought and she rushed inside slamming the door behind her as she entered, shivering a bit.

Back at Eren's home, Eren was finally able to open the front door. His hands were cold, so he couldn't hold the keys properly. Once he entered he called out to his mom.

Just then he realized that she wasn't here anymore, including his father. Him thinking about Mikasa's motives all day made him forget the terrible truth. That he was alone, without a family.

He started to cry again. This time he let it all out. How he can he get passed this if he can't even remember that they died. Just then Hannes gave over, putting his hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren thought he must heard him call out his mom.

"It's alright Eren. Let it out. I know you're suffering. Losing family is a heartbreaking feeling." Hannes said. Eren choked back a sob then. Wiping his tears from his face. "Excuse me." Eren said.

He rushed towards his room. Not bothering to close the door properly. He dumped his bag on the floor and climbed onto bed. Lying on his stomach, taking a picture of his parents from the night stand. Staring at the picture.

He took a shaky breath. How can he get over this? After 15 years of living and growing up with his parents, how can he continue to live without them. He continued to cry again. Holding the picture close to his chest.

Hannes was outside his room. Peeking in from the opened door. He sighed then, thinking. "He's really being affected by this. He is strong kid but even he has a weak side. Carla, Grisha… help me take of him. Please."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hope that was good enough for now. I tried to make Eren as depressed as possible for the future chapters. Sorry for any Jean x Mikasa supporters for my dislike. I just don't see chemistry. Please Follow for next chapter and Review.**

 **P.S I still don't know where I got inspiration to write this.**


	2. Unexpected Bond

Eren cried himself to sleep that night again. He didn't even went out of his room to go eat dinner downstairs with Hannes. However, Hannes did bring food up to his room and did eat it eventually.

It was now morning, the streets all wet from last nights downpour. And yet again, Eren was under the sheets on his bed. Hannes came up again. He didn't bother to knock, knowing Eren's conditions. He probably didn't want to go to school today either.

He approached and stood besides Eren's sleeping body. Noticing the picture of his parent on his limp hand. He sighed then, "Eren get up you got to go to school again."

"I don't want to." Eren grumbled. "Come on Eren. I got a call from your principal Erwin, that you didn't do so well in yesterday's test." Hannes said. "So" Eren responded.

"So, you have to try and move on, as much as it hurts. Somethings in life are out of our control. Try and make an effort… for your parents at least. " Hannes said soothing.

Eren sighed. He didn't like that Hannes used his dead parents to encourage him to get up. Feeling defeated, he got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

Hannes nodded at his compliance. He then left the room leaving Eren to get ready. After showering, Eren heading down stairs to get his for-the-road breakfast. He knew he was late so he expected Hannes to say something similar.

"Here's your break—fast." Hannes said joking. Pointing a finger to the door, passing Eren his food also. Eren rolled his eyes. He got his food and went to get his necessities for the day.

Before he went off, he was going to wrap his scarf around his neck when he noticed he doesn't have it. Hannes also notices this yesterday, he was going to ask Eren what happened to it, but before he could Eren locked himself in his room.

"Where's your scarf Eren?" Hannes asked, looking from the kitchen. Eren wondered for a bit. "Oh remember, I gave it Mikasa, a girl from school." He said.

"Isn't she one of our neighbors?" Hannes asked. "Yes, the girl across the street. Anyways I gotta go." Eren said, closing the door behind him. Hannes smiled then. " _He's trying to move on. That's good. Thanks Carly and Grisha."_ Hannes thought.

As Eren walked to school, he kept thinking about yesterday. How he gave Mikasa his scarf and walked home with her. All of his thinking eventually distracted him from noticing that he already arrived.

He sat down again on the same bench in front of the fountain. He took a deep breath and then noticed that Mikasa was already there with her friends at their usual spot.

He also noticed that Mikasa was still wearing the red scarf he gave her yesterday. He wondered why she was still wearing it. The bell suddenly rang and everyone left to their respected morning classes.

Lunch time came along then. Eren was again alone at his usual table eating, while Mikasa and the girls were chatting about something. Eren couldn't hear the conversation since there was a lot of chatter around, but he suspected it to be girl stuff as usual.

The girls were actually talking about yesterday's talk via Skype. They talked about Mikasa's walk with Eren and about Sasha's little extra dare for Mikasa. Which was for Mikasa to ask Eren out until Jean comes back. Logically, Mikasa was way against it.

"Not going to do it." Mikasa said. "But you have to Mikasa. It's a dare." Sasha insisted. "But that was yesterday and that's pushing it too far." Mikasa defended.

"Well he did give you his scarf yesterday and you're still wearing it." Sasha said back. Mikasa reaches for the scarf, holding it close. She didn't know why she still kept it on or why she felt so attached to it. Probably because Jean never showed much affection towards her in a caring way.

Mikasa sighed. "But that's still going overboard Sasha." She said. "Fine then. Me, Historia, and Annie will accompany you to make it fair." Sasha said. "Who said I was in on this." Annie said interjecting, surprised.

"Well, all 4 of us were playing the game yesterday so we were all involved. And I didn't hear you trying to stop her." Sasha pointed out. "Fine then, bit how are we going to do this. I mean, he's an outsider and we have the guys too worry about."

"Who said I agreed to this!" Mikasa joined in quickly. The girls just giggled. "No worries Mikasa, like you said before. Nothing big, just normal hangouts." Historia said. "Alright, but seriously nothing big." Mikasa said.

Lunch was over and everyone left there own separate ways. Throughout the classes the girls had together, they would whisper to each other, making a plan for getting rid of Reiner and Bertholdt for the time being.

Although Mikasa was in with them, she was still on edge with the whole situation. Finally after hard work and study, school was over and Mikasa and the girls waited outside for Eren. The courtyard was filled with students so they waited at the main exit.

They managed to slip by Reiner and Bertholdt by telling them that all this week they were going to have some private girl time. They understood so they left them waiting. Just then Annie spotted Eren coming out of the group.

She nudged Mikasa on her arm and nodded towards Eren. Eren didn't notice them and continued walking, his head down. He had another memory about his parents. Of the day when Hannes explain everything about there death.

At the moment he felt like dying that day, coming back from school to learn that your parents just past away, was a pretty fucked up move by life. The thought of not even having a chance to say goodbye properly made Eren feel even worse. It was during class too so Eren, being himself, contained his feelings throughout the remainder of school.

He didn't talk to anyone or looked at anyone. He felt alone, no one to talk to, when he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and didn't expect to see the other friends of Mikasa; being Sasha, Historia, and Annie. "Uhhh…" Eren started.

He didn't know what to say, feeling sad and all. Just then Mikasa spoke up. "Hey Eren are you... by any chance free for now." She asked nervously. Eren eyes widen. The most popular girls are standing in front of him and one of them is asking him out again. He didn't even know Mikasa's friends to well even if he has seen them around. It made him pretty uncomfortable and scared even.

"Uh, for what reason?" Eren ask, nervous. "Oh, we are going shopping today and we wanted you join us. To give your opinion on things." She answered. Mikasa didn't expect him to answer, most guys didn't like the idea to go shopping. Which shocked Mikasa and the rest that he actually agreed. "Sure, where then?" Eren asked.

Sasha, Historia, and Annie all thought the same thing, that he was trying to pick on one of them. The truth was that Eren didn't want to go home just yet, he felt he needed to free his mind a bit. And shopping was the right way to do it.

Back then, his mother will force him to go shopping with her and he'll just stand there quietly, thinking about stuff as she looked around. When she finished choosing the things she liked, she would ask Eren on them. So he didn't mind doing it again, he needed be distracted.

"Follow us then." Historia spoke up, being cheerful as always. Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa started walking.

Mikasa gave Eren a small smile as she walked past him. Eren stood there for a bit noticing that Mikasa still had the red scarf on. He walked after them wondering why she still had it.

After walking for a few minutes they arrived at their favorite shopping place. "Here we are... this is where we buy our most valued treasures." Historia said, before walking inside, followed by the rest. Eren looked up, reading the name of the store. He knew this store all too well, it was his mother's favorite store too.

As the girls looked around, Eren will lean against one of the support pillars, looking around, not saying much. The girls will make quick comments about certain clothes and accessories, while also talking about Eren's presence.

"Wow he actually agreed. Didn't expect that from a guy." Annie said, looking over a nice black dress. "I know, Jean will automatically try to avoid the subject when I ask him." Mikasa said back, looking through the selection of clothes.

"Tsc, too big. Why don't you trying it on? Annie asked, handing the dress to Mikasa. "Hm, I don't know. Not really my style." Mikasa said while examining it. "Why not ask Eren, we're kinda leaving him out." Annie said.

She pulled Mikasa towards Eren. Eren, who was wondering about his parents in the afterlife and about his own depressing life, noticed them walking towards him. They stopped in front of him and Annie displayed the dress. Hovering the dress over Mikasa's front.

"Eren, what do you think about this dress for Mikasa?" Annie asked. Eren took a moment observe the dress before answering. "Well, I think it looks good on you Mikasa. It'll bring out the color of your eyes." Eren said.

Mikasa blushed slightly at his comment. "And it'll look even better with this piece of jewelry." Eren said, taking a golden color necklace from one of the stands. He spotted it before and knew it could fit with a dress like Mikasa's.

He passed the necklace to Annie and she held it near Mikasa's neck. Annie nodded and she told her to try it on in one of the fitting room. Eren, Sasha, Annie, and Historia all waited for Mikasa outside.

When she came out, Sasha, Historia, and Annie all gasp. Mikasa looked absolutely stunning and beautiful. What Eren said was true, the dress really did bring out the color of Mikasa's eyes and with the necklace as the finished touch, made her stand out more. Mikasa blushed when she noticed that Eren was observing her.

"Oh Mikasa, you look beautiful." Historia said breathless. Mikasa felt herself flush again. "I thought I've always been." She said. "That's true but this is the best I've seen of you." Annie said, turning to face Eren. "How did you know the necklace will be a nice touch to the dress?" Annie asked.

"Think of it as torturous years of experience." Eren grinned, turning to see Mikasa again. "You look good." Eren said. Knowing that he still had the skills. Mikasa felt herself blush even more, avoiding eye contact. The girls noticed this and giggled quietly.

After helping Mikasa, Eren helped the rest of the girls choosing the best clothes that matched there style and a few accessories. It didn't take long until they finished shopping, and with Eren's help it only took them about an hour.

It was now around 6:00 pm so they decided to go home. Sasha and Historia lead the group, commenting along the way about their clothes while also thanking Eren for his help.

Eren followed behind, smiling. At least he was able to help others be happy. Mikasa and Annie were behind, talking. "I'm surprised that Eren actually has a fashion sense. Boys generally don't have that." Annie confessed. "It's true. Looks like he's more interesting than what he shows." Mikasa said.

Annie smirked. "His charm must be working on you then." She teased. Mikasa blushed slightly. "I'm not~ he's not trying to get me or anything. He helped me, that's all." Mikasa stuttered. Annie just rolled her eyes. "I hope not." Mikasa whispered, biting her lip. Enough that Annie wouldn't hear.

"Even so, this was part of... you know what." Mikasa said quietly to Annie so Eren wouldn't hear. "I don't know…" Annie started. "...he did looked at you in the dress with amazement." Mikasa blushed even more, hiding in her scarf. "And he did give you that scarf to begin with." She minded her.

It's true that Mikasa wasn't interested in Eren at first, but after he gave her his scarf something seemed to change in her. She couldn't explain why. They spit ways after they reached an intersection but not before they thought of a new plan for tomorrow. There plan was simple and they had the perfect excuse for asking Eren out again.

This time it was to invite him for take out. To ' _thank'_ him for his help. When Eren and Mikasa reached there neighborhood, they stopped in front of Mikasa house. "Were here. Thanks for the help today. That was kind of you." Mikasa said to Eren. "No problem, the pleasure was mine." Eren said.

The slightest shade of pink reached Mikasa's cheeks at Eren's words and as she looked into Eren's eyes. His green eyes mixing with her black, blue ones. It felt so peaceful to her and unexpectedly to Eren as well.

"Well, I must be off see you tomorrow then." Eren said, waving as he left, entering his house afterwards. Mikasa also waved and entered her home.

Hannes was sitting on the couch in the living room when Eren entered. "Where have you been Eren? You usually don't come this late. I was getting worried." He said approaching Eren. "Around, I needed some… alone time." Eren said.

He thought that it wasn't a good idea to tell Hannes the truth. He couldn't imagine how seriously awkward it would be telling him that he was shopping with girls from school.

"What's to eat, I'm hungry." Eren said, walking to the kitchen. Hannes followed behind him, skeptical about his whereabouts but happy. Looks like his ' _alone time'_ really helped him get through his suffering.

The next day went as planned, the girls asked Eren out for lunch and thanked him. He said that it wasn't necessary but he liked that he's spending time with other people other than Hannes. He learned more about them and they learned more him.

The events of that day eventually lead into tomorrows and so forth. They would asked Eren out and part ways afterwards. Eren would wake up with a better attitude in the morning which Hannes thought was great. Even Erwin had to admit that. Although he still pained him about his parents, he made efforts every morning to try to continue living. Like Hannes said.

And Mikasa would have little, peaceful time with Eren as they walked home. Even though she didn't tell the girls about it, she likes spending time with him. They would chat about the day and she'll enjoy every second of it.

She loved his overall company and his compassion towards her. That's why she keeps wearing the scarf everyday, a reminder of him when he's not around. As so she thinks.

Being now Sunday, the last day of the dare, Mikasa felt sad that tomorrow was Monday. The plan was to go to the movie theater today and wait for Eren in front of the school. The only problem was that Reiner and Bertholdt were getting a little too curious about their secret meeting that they arrived to ask what's going on.

The girls were persistent in shooing them away. "Why can't we know where are you guys doing?" Reiner asked as Historia tried to push him into his car. "Because that's private matter." Historia answered pushing. "Can't you give us a hint at least. You guys were gone all this week." Bertholdt said as he went to the passengers seat.

"If you need to know, we're going to the movies." Annie said. "And why can't we come?" Reiner ask a little annoyed about not being invited. "Like Historia said. We have our reason." Mikasa said. As the boys left, Eren was walking up the street.

Eren spotted them, grinning. "So... where to today?" Eren asked as he approached. "Who said we going to ask you out again today?" Annie teases. "You guys

told me to come here today. But if you forgot… I figured that we are friends by now and you guys would like to go out again." Eren said.

Sasha, Historia, Mikasa, and Annie stayed quiet, looking at each other with worried faces. "Aren't we?" Eren asked. They thought the same thing, that they probably did went to far with this dare. That now Eren thought that they are friends now. "Yes we are. Friends and going out." Mikasa spoke up quickly.

Sasha, Historia, and Annie faced Mikasa, giving her the expression of, _Are you sure about this_. "We're going to theaters today. Wanna come?" She asked. "Sure." Eren said excited. As they walked the three girls kept giving Mikasa the same worried look. It wasn't in the plan to become friends or anything further than that. But Mikasa brushed it off for the time being.

Once the movie was over, the girls wondered how would they separate from Eren. Knowing the state Mikasa put them in, it would be hard. Even at school, Eren would talk to them briefly from time to time. If they would too continue being friends at school, how would it look for them.

They parted ways and Eren and Mikasa were walking alone down a main road. The movie was longer than they thought so the sun was starting to set. Giving the sky a nice orange, red color.

When Eren asked. "Mikasa can I ask you something." Mikasa stopped to look at him. "Yes of course." She said. "Why did you ask me out all this week?" He asked. Mikasa was caught off guard. She wasn't prepared for this question yet that it took long for her to think a response.

Leading into a long and uncomfortable silence between them broken by the noise of a passing cars. "Well… ah…" She didn't know what say. Making it even worst, Eren was making direct eye contact with her. She can feel his green emerald eyes piercing straight into her soul.

Almost like forcing her to tell the truth. She couldn't. "Out of all the people in the school. Why did you come to me?" He continued. Mikasa felt herself tense and heat up. She wasn't ready, couldn't think properly and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I… like you." She said slowly. Eren raised an eyebrow, taking time to process her words. "I like you ok... I have for a while now." She said softly while hiding in her scarf. Very red in the face.

"And when did this started." He asked. "Since you gave me this." She said referring to the scarf. Reaching out, taking a piece of it into her hand. Eren smiled a bit. "Is that why you kept the scarf... because you like me." He asked. Mikasa nodded slightly, still hiding in her scarf.

Although it wasn't the real reason why she asked Eren out in the first place, it was still a feeling she had hidden inside of her. Eren frowned when she nodded, which Mikasa never expected. "But aren't you still with Jean. Your boyfriend. Why would you have feelings for me if you have him?... That's if there's another reason." He said. Starting to get an uneasy feeling of his stomach, thinking that there might be more to this than what he knowns.

"I... broke up with him." She responded. Eren was shocked at her confession. She and Jean were the best known couples in school. Not only because they were popular but because people will always see them together, not going into fights so often. "Is that true? I mean, I hear everyday at school that you were made for each." He said. Mikasa bit her lip then.

This is too much, too sudden. She felt so exposed. On one hand, she doesn't want hurt Eren after all they've been through and wants to continue there bond. But in reality she is still with Jean. And on the other hand, she is going to hurt him of she tells the truth. And Eren will probably leave her for the damaged she caused to him.

" _Say something. Choose."_ Mikasa thought frustrated. Eren was still looking at Mikasa with sorrowful expression. "So there is another reason… I see." He said slowly. Mikasa turned to face something else. "From the look on your face, I figure it's something bad." He said. Starting to walk away.

On instinct, Mikasa grabbed his sleeve. She felt her eyes water, not wanting to let go on someone she cares about deeply. "So tell the truth." Eren persisted. Mikasa quickly pressed their faces together, not letting go. A single tear running down her red cheek. It was sweet and gentle one but little did she know, it was the start of Eren's suffering.

A car stopped at an intersection a few feet away because of a red light. It turned out to be Reiner's car. When Berthold, who was in the passenger seat, spotted them in the act. "Hey Reiner, isn't that Mikasa." He said, tapping Reiner's shoulder. Reiner turned and immediately wide eyed. "Yea, you're right… and why is she-" Reiner started, when the light changed color.

"Take a picture, quick." He said quickly as he pressed on the accelerator. Berthold hurried and managed to take a quick picture before everything was a blur. It wasn't a very good picture because of the lighting but it was enough to shape out Mikasa kissing Eren. "Wasn't that the loser kid, Eren she was with?" Reiner asked. "Yes it was." Berthold answered. "We better tell Jean about this." He said. Jean is going to be so pissed off by this.

When they broke. Both where breathless. Eren smiled, looking into her eyes and said. "To tell the truth, I've also like you since we started going out together." Ok, now Mikasa was the starting to get uneasy. "Do you believe me now?" She asked. "I do now." He said. They both smiled and walked home together.

* * *

 **Authors Note: (sigh) Bonds come when you least expect it, even when you try not to. Hope that was good. Please Review / Follow**

 **Side Note: I'm actually watching Yu GI Oh Gx now after I finished Yu Gi Oh. The only problem I have for this show until now is that the main character used the same cards over and over again. Always the elementals. The thing I most like about this show is that there bringing old characters back.**


	3. Update

**Author's Note:**

 **So sorry for not posting anything. But I hope this news update does help amend things.**

 **So I started a YouTube Channel creating a visual/fanfic/collage theory as my first video and**

 **I hope that you guys have the time to go watch it.**

 **The Channel is my name** **CreatorX 501** **Link: /BoGXa9yE0p8**

 **Please check it out, I feel very proud of that work.**

 **Review/comment and maybe subscribe if things go well. Please and Thanks**


	4. Tragedy

**Author's Note: Yes I am back after a sooooo long stop of not writing. I'm actually feeling disappointed for myself for not updating, but here I am at last.**

 **For this chapter, please remember that the girls are hugely popular and Eren isn't.**

 **Get it. Got it. Good. Enjoy**

 **Also, it's not fully completed. But I'll rather give you guys SOMETHING rather than nothing at all. I hope you all can understand.**

* * *

Monday morning, the worst day for every student. To wake up tiredly from a restful weekend for a tiring week of school. The same thing goes for Eren Yeager. After his kiss with Mikasa yesterday, he felt something different today.

He couldn't explain what it was. Something that he thought he'll never feel before. Waking up on time for the first time since his parents died. "Wow… 6:00 am already." He grumbled. He stood out of bed, stretched and walked towards the restroom. He looked in the mirror and just remembered what day it was.

Monday. A week after he started to grieve about his parents and the start a new week of new memories. He guesses this is another reason why he felt something strange today. He was so depressed last week that today, it felt as if it didn't even happen.

He touched his lips. Remembering the kiss from yesterday. It was like a whole new beginning to him. To love someone else when he lost people he held so dearly so recently.

Although the pains still left marks in him, the newly discovered love will help him push past it. After finishing showering and getting dressed, he walked downstairs to find Hannes past out on the table. Head resting on one arm and the other holding an empty cup.

He sighed frustrated that he drank again last night. No surprise there. He hasn't drank in long time which made Eren think that he got over it. But it turned out that some things never change.

"At least this time he didn't go all out." He said quietly to himself. This was nothing compared to previews nights before his parents past. He's seen him before a couple of times and just for today he cut him some slack. Only seeing a few bottles on the table. Usually he'll invite his friends over to his house or go the local liquor store to get more.

As soon as he said that, Eren knew he has spoken too soon. As his expression changed to calm to total irradiation. When he walked over to the other side of the table. He noticing more bottles than he expected Hannes to have drunk last night.

On the floor with there taps off. The floor stained with the mix of liquids. He growled. Just when he thought things were changing for the better, Hannes had to prove him wrong.

He looked up, checking the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall. "Got time." Eren muttered. He took some leftover food from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. While that was heating, he went to the kitchen closet to take out a mop, bucket, and trash bags to clean the mess Hannes made last night. He sighed as he started to clean.

Meanwhile around the same time, Reiner and Berthold were at Jean's place early in the morning. They came to tell him about what saw yesterday involving Mikasa. After they told Jean everything, Jean just scoffed. "What! That's impossible. She'll never do anything like that to me." Jean protested. Angry at them for accusing his girlfriend.

The three guys were in Jean's room talking before they headed off to school. "It's true man. We saw her kissing another guy." Reiner said. Bertholdt just nodded.

"You must have not seen clearly! It's was late in the evening, the sun the setting as you guys told me, and you were driving. You just saw wrong, nothing else. Mikasa is loyal to me." Jean growled. The thought of Mikasa actually cheating on him made him flare up with rage.

"Look, we even took a picture to prove it." Reiner persisted as Bertholdt took out the picture from his jacket and handed him the picture. Jean gasp and wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own girlfriend was actually heating on him.

"No, no, this can't be!" Jean angrily. The picture was blurry but it was clear enough to tell that the girl in the picture was indeed Mikasa. "When I printed out the picture, I notice who is the guy Mikasa is with. His name is Eren, I've seen in school before, always quiet." Bertholdt added.

"Eren." Jean growled. Crumbling the picture into a ball and threw it, not bothered where. Inside and out, Jean was full rage. "That bastard. All show him." Jean said furious. Taking revenge is all that mattered to him now.

Back at Eren's house, Eren was about to finish cleaning up the mess Hannes made. Moping away the residue on the floor. While stuffing his mouth with all the food that he could possibly fit, trying to hurry to get school on time.

Just then, Hannes woke up with a snore. "Eren…" Hannes started. "...how've you been." He said slowly as he waved the empty cup in his hand. Tipsy at the amount of intoxication in his system.

"Good, until I found you past out in _My_ house." Eren responded bashfully. He continued to mop away hurrying. "Just go to your room already, alright."

"Come on Eren. Don't be like that." Hannes muttered as he stood up walking to a top cabinet. Pulling out yet another bottle. "Stop what you're doing and come here. Let's drink together." He waved the empty cup to Eren.

"As if old man." Eren said as he pushed Hannes' arm out of the away to reach for the bottle in his hand. Hannes pulled away as he was about to take it.

"You are not going to take away this lovely beauty away from me Eren. He he he." Hannes smirked. He started to run away, heading towards his room. Knocking over the bucket of water Eren was using for cleaning.

Eren yelled. "Watch where you're going you old drunk! I just cleaned that!" He ran following Hannes. He was not going to allow Hannes to be alone in his house to get all drunk all over again.

At school, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, and Historia have already arrived at school. Hanging out at their usual place. Remembering that the bet has finally ended. "Damn, a whole week just flew by quickly', after spending so much time with Eren wouldn't you say." Sasha said as she turned to face Mikasa. "And you said that it wasn't fair."

Mikasa just shoved it off. She was thinking of whether or not to tell her friends about her kiss yesterday. Also feeling sad about how all this time she and the rest have been deceiving Eren and really not wanting to be friends in the first place. "But how are we going to separate from him now. If he considers all of us to be his friends now." Mikasa asked worriedly.

The girls all looked down. Not wanting to answer. They all knew that Eren has changed them in a big way, more than they are willing to confess. They've all, in a single week, already created an unbreakable bond with Eren that it was hard to think otherwise. "I don't know but Eren has been so nice to all of us these past few days that leaving him does feel like we were using him." Historia said quietly.

The rest nodded. "If we want to continue being Eren's friends, we must give up our popularity. You all know how he was a loser before we made this bet. And this friendship can affect that." Annie stated. They could either give up being popular or leave Eren in the dust.

They all grew accustomed to being popular. People respected you, did favors, always the center of attention, the fame. And were willing to do anything for them to be with them. Neither of them wanted to let that go.

Mikasa was still debating either she should tell them about the kiss. She has a boyfriend already and cheating was already bad enough but losing her popularity. That was something else. Something that she was needed to chose.

The sudden ring of the bell woke Mikasa from her thoughts. "We'll think over it during class alright. And talk about it later." Historia said before they said their goodbyes left to their classes.

Annie's and Historia's class has started about twenty minutes ago when Eren finally arrived. Eren looked like he just ran a marathon. His clothes all wrinkled, covered in sweat that also smelled like booze that Hannes spilled all over him. His hair and clothes more messy than usual.

Hannes just wouldn't let go of the bottle. Spilling the liquid all over the floor throughout the whole house and on his uniform. Which Eren wasn't to happy about, that he lost track of time trying to clean up everything and kicking Hannes out of the house.

Eren excused himself to the teacher and quickly walked to his desk. As he was walking through, many of the students began to made rude comments about his looks and the terrible smell that followed him.

' _It's not my fault.'_ Eren thought to himself. Just when he was about to reach his seat. One of the students sticked his leg out from under the desk, causing Eren to trip and hit his jaw on the floor.

Everyone in the class began to laugh at him, expect Annie and Historia, they understood Eren better now, to not laugh until the teacher shushed them all. Eren stood up and finally sat on his desk. Taking out his books and pencils to quickly catch up on whatever he might have missed.

Annie and Historia looked at each. Thinking if there was any way to make there whole situation less heartbreaking to Eren.

The bell rang, signalizing the end of class. Everyone got up from desk, putting there things in here bags and leaving.

Eren was going to talk to Annie and Historia but before he could they rushed out quickly before he can even say a word.

"That's strange..." Eren said to himself. "...I wonder what's up." He looked at his appearance and then smelled his shirt. "Ew, I guess this is why. Stupid Hannes." Eren grumbled as he grabbed his bag to go apologize to Annie and Historia for not being so clean. Knowing them, they probably got disgusted and ran off.

Outside, Annie and Historia have meet with Mikasa and Sasha down the hall. Students busy walking past each other. Finding a somewhat peaceful corner in the hall.

"I can't take this anymore." Historia winned. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"No kidding. Just by seeing Eren having a rough start in class, makes me regret even starting that Truth or Dare." Annie said.

Just then Eren came by. "Hey. What you're up too?" Before he could get close, Jean with his crew behind him shoved Eren to the lockers.

"Hey, watch it." Eren

* * *

 **Okay so this is the part I couldn't seem to do because of my writers block. Just imagine a argue fight between Jean and Eren about Mikasa. Please and thanks and IM SO SORRY**

* * *

Eren wasn't even listening to Jean shouting anymore. Everything around him suddenly became mute. He stood there, staring at Mikasa with hurtful eyes. And Mikasa could read those eyes as she made eye contact. They were in pain, sorrow, broken. Saying, " _How could you."_

Mikasa was going to respond but in a quick second, she stopped as Eren shoved Jean out of the way and ran towards her. She expected maybe a punch or a shout. But no, this was much much worse, for her at least.

He ran up and yanked her beloved scarf away from her neck. "Give me that." Eren mumbled angrily as he pulled. She noticed his face as filled with hurt and pain. His eyes all watery but trying so hard to contain them from falling.

In that moment when he pulled away, she felt her heart ache and neck burn. It was like the scarf was connect to her heart and that it shattered to pieces as she saw Eren run away with it in his hand.

Mikasa touched her neck. It was red due to the friction of the scarf. Jean turned his attention towards Mikasa, holding her right shoulder. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jean asked worriedly as if nothing he did happen. Mikasa slapped his left cheek on instinct. Leaving a visible red mark.

All of the students surrounding them gasp. While Jean was left confused and angered. "Stay away from me!" Mikasa yelled as she shoved past Jean to go find Eren. The girls decided to follow Mikasa as well. Leaving the guys in the center of attention.

"What you looking at! Go away!" Jean yelled. One by one everyone left. Jean mumbled and cursed as he rubbed his burning cheek, walking away from the scene.

Mikasa tried to keep up with Eren but got too much of a huge head start and couldn't follow him anymore. The last time she saw him was when he ran outside to the courtyard. "Where can he be?" Mikasa thought to herself as she looked around the campus. Just then the girls came along and directing her gaze at them.

"Is it true Mikasa, that you kissed Eren?" Annie asked as they walked towards her. Mikasa was going to bury her face in her scarf but was disappointed when she felt her clothes instead of the scarf.

"Yes." Mikasa squeaked quietly, avoiding eye contact. "But, how? When?" Sasha started, shocked.

"Since when he gave me this." Mikasa said.

She reached out to grab the scarf but has already forgot that she doesn't has it anymore. When she touched her neck, she started to sob, heartbroken. Historia approached her, giving her a loving hug. "Shhh. Don't cry Mikasa. It'll be alright." She said soothingly.

Sasha also joined the hug. Annie, not being hugger, put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we all started this problem together so we are going to finish this together. Alright." Sasha said. Trying to sound encouraging but they knew what they have done was bad.

They've all decided to skip there remaining classes to go look for Eren. To apologize. But little did they know, things were going to much worse.

Eren ran to the rooftop of a the main building where the commotion happened. It was a quiet place, not many people came up here. The perfect place for what Eren was about to do.

Eren was sitting against on one of the air conditioning systems. Sitting down, legs spread out in front of him as he held a blade in one hand and a written paper in the other.

The blade?… that came from his pencil sharpener. How was he able to take it out was beyond him? He was to sadden… too heartbroken to even think straight. His source of happiness… hope… all gone in front of him. Destroyed by the people who he thought were his friends. But were monsters instead.

He needed something to that could take away his pain. This world is cruel enough already... Why continue to live in it?

There's no love.

Pressing the sharp object against his wrist pulse. Ready to cut. He has decided... no going back. Eren looked up to sky. Making memory if he's done everything he needed to do before he seals his faith.

He took a deep, shaky breathe… and finally… he pressed the blade against his left wrist. Wincing at the pain as he cut. He did the same thing to his right wrist, wincing again.

Blooded leaked out as he settled his arms to his sides. The letter on his lap and letting death do its thing. He took one last breath before closing his eyes. He was ready...

About an hour or so later, Hannah and Franz, another well known couple, were climbing up the staircase to the roof. They always came up here when they wanted some private alone time.

Once they reached the top, they hugged each other tightly. People thought that they exaggerated with the whole lovey dovey thing. They both began to spin around, walking to edge of the building, holding each other more tightly showing there love. They hit the railing. "I love you." Franz said. Facing the open sky.

"I love you to-aaaa!" Hannah screamed as she spotted Eren behind Franz. "What is it Hann- Oh my god!" Franz screamed as he turned to see what scared his girlfriend.

Eren was surround in a pool of blood. Still on the same position only his head was hanging down. Breathing but ever so slightly. On the line between life and death.

"What do we do?!" Hannah said terrified at the scene. Eren's hands, pants, and jacket were stained with his blood. "Uh… go get help!" Franz said urgently, panicking. Hannah nodded and quickly ran down stairs to go tell one of the staff.

Franz didn't know what to do. His whole body trembling, he was too terrified to react. He checked his pulse on his neck, thinking he felt something but it was too light. He placed the piece of paper that was on Eren lap in his pocket for safe keeping.

About five minutes have past when Hannah ran for help and Mikasa and the girls are still continuing to look for Eren around the school. Spread out but having no luck finding him. They reunited to at the school's courtyard.

"Where can he be?" Mikasa asked desperate as they looked around the crowd of students outside. Sasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll sort this out." She tried to smile but failed. "Sasha's right, we mustn't give up hope. I'm sure after we talk it out everything will calm down." Historia added.

Just then a loud siren was heard and a group of paramedics with a stretcher and medical stuff, began running towards the main building. "Out of the way PLEASE!" Someone yelled. It was Principle Erwin who was holding the door open.

The students quickly went aside as they ran through the crowd. They began to mutter about what might be going on. As the paramedics ran past the girls, curiosity also sparked. They followed them to the staircase that lead to the roof.

There were teachers there blocking students from getting too close to the medics. While a couple of the paramedics stayed on the ground floor preparing the necessary needs. The others rushed upstairs lead my Erwin. "Up here." He said breathless.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked out loud. Trying to peek through the crowd of students. "Not sure but something happened on the rooftop." A student said.

When the group of medics came down, they came with a boy. Clothes covered in blood. Both wrist with bandages wrapped around. Quickly turning red with every second passing by.

Most of the students either wide eyed or gasped at the scene. But Mikasa, Annie, Historia, Sasha… they were all paralyzed at what they saw in front of them. The effects of their actions in front of them. THEY did this to him… to Eren.

The medics settles Eren on the stretcher, place the oxygen mask on, and quickly hurried to the ambulance. Principle Erwin also went with them. The girls just stood there in disbelief. "All right everyone, continue on!" A teacher said.

One by one students left but still intrigued with what happen, but the girls didn't move. They just looked at each other. They didn't know what to do.

What will become of Eren? Will he make it? What are they going to do? Will he forgive them?

Will he die?

 **Authors Note: Not encouraging suicide or the technique mentioned. Hope that was dark enough twist to satisfy you all. Siri again for not updating *sigh***

 **Please Review / Follow**


End file.
